


Even Better Now

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Tinder, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Vanessa gets back on Tinder and Dane tries to get back together with her, things get a little crazy.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo/Kameron Michaels, Vanessa Vanjie Mateo/Kameron Michaels
Kudos: 7





	Even Better Now

**Author's Note:**

> it's only 10:46 pm and i'm fucked up lmao

A couple weeks later after Vanessa's strange night with Brock, she got a text from Dane.

'Hey Vanessa, it's Dane. How have you been?' Vanessa huffed out a laugh and left his ass on read.

"Whatchu you laughin at?" Vanessa was at Beverly Center with her best friend Silky when she got the text.

"Dane be texting me." Silky rolled her eyes.

"Fuck that asshole. You deserve so much better." Vanessa nodded.

"Bitch I know, look at me," Vanessa twirled around.

"I mean DUH."

"Okay miss thing, no need to be so conceited." Vanessa flipped her hair and smiled.

"Don't hate me 'cause you ain't me." Silky rolled her eyes again and laughed.

"So we goin to Gucci or what?"

-

After dropping five bands at Gucci (which happened to be leftover's of Dane's money), Silky and Vanessa left the mall and hit up Yogurt Land. Vanessa got a small amount of fruity tart fro yo with strawberries as toppings while Silky loaded her chocolate fro yo up with chocolate sauce and cookie dough bits. Vanessa's mouth watered at the sight and Silky blankly stared at her.

"Why you don't eat hoe?" Vanessa sighed as she ate a strawberry.

"'Member how chubby I was in middle school?" Silky nodded.

"I don't wanna get made fun of ever again." Silky rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time of the day.

"Girl, even if people make fun of me, I don't care! Enjoy life, be happy with you who are no matter what you look like." Vanessa bit her lip.

"You right Silk. Thanks." Silky smiled and they both dug in.

-

"Silk?" Silky was putting on her pajamas in Vanessa's apartment when Vanessa called her. They were having a sleep over just like they always did in high school.

"I'm hungry."

"So? Whatchu want me to do 'bout it?" Vanessa rolled over onto her stomach and gave Silky puppy dog eyes.

"Take me to Mel's?" Silky groaned.

"Fine, but you payin'." Vanessa bounced up and nodded as Silky changed back into her street clothes.

-

When the pair arrived at the diner, Vanessa stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was sitting in a booth facing the door.

"Please don't look at me, please don't- Fuck." Silky crossed her arms like a bad bitch as Dane walked over.

"Hey Ness. How have you been?" Vanessa crossed her arms and gave Dane her best resting bitch face.

"Better now than when I was witchu." Dane brought his hand up his arm and gave her an awkward smile.

"About that... I was thinking we could try things again?" 

"No. She don't want yo ass." Silky stepped in for Vanessa and Vanessa thanked god for her.

"You have my number Ness, you can always text me." Vanessa glared at him and he went back to his booth. The girls got a booth at the back of the diner and they ordered their food, trying to put Dane in the back of their minds.

-

Vanessa was on the phone getting lectured by Silky the following week after getting back together with Dane - and downloading Tinder.

"Silk, you know I need the money. And Tinder will be fun! You'll see."

"Bitch, this a bad idea and you know it. Don't come cryin' to me when shit hits the fan." Silky hung up and Vanessa looked at her phone. She was torn; she didn't know what was right and what was wrong.

"Fuck it," Vanessa said and messaged Brock on Tinder and he replied immediately.

'yo'

'Vanessa! So sorry about what happened with my daughter.'

'it's coo'

'Would you wanna get together again?' Vanessa smirked.

'what you think bout adding another dude?'

'Is he hot?' Vanessa giggled.

'not as hot as you but ya he is'

'Perfect. Let me know when.' Vanessa closed Tinder and went to the messages app.

'daaane'

'Wassup babygirl'

'how u feel boutta threesome' Vanessa saw three little dots appear and then a message came in.

'I mean... I'm down if ur cool w it' Vanessa smiled.

'how bout tonite? i'm hella horny rn and it's already 8'

'Alright fuck it, let's do it. Guy or girl?'

'issa dude'

"Hmm ok, I could get into it' Vanessa squealed and went back to Tinder.

'your place at 11?'

'Sure thing - and I'll make sure my daughter isn't gonna come home.' Vanessa put her phone down and ran to the bathroom to apply more powder on her face and flat iron her hair. This gonna be lit! She thought and waited for Dane to come over.

-

"Hey guys, welcome in!" Brock warmly smiled at Dane and Vanessa and they went inside. There was no sign of Brock's daughter - Aquaria was it? And Vanessa was relieved. 

"Can I get you two anything? Water, Red Bull-"

"Red Bull please! Sugar free if you have it." Vanessa exclaimed. She was a complete energy drink addict, but better than being addicted to drugs she thought. Brock handed her a sugar free Red Bull as per her request and she chugged it.

"Alright," She said and clapped her hands together once.

"Let's do this." She was so excited; she'd never had a threesome before but all her friends told her they were the shit. Brock chuckled at her eagerness and they all went to the bedroom and stripped. Vanessa could see Dane's dick twitch when he looked at her breasts and Brock came up from behind her and grabbed her ass, gently squeezing it. Vanessa kissed Dane then Brock, alternating between the two before she felt her swollen pussy throb and felt her juices dripping down her thigh.

Dane and Brock collectively picked her up and gently laid her down on the bed and they both started eating her out. Brock slid his tongue inside her while Dane licked and sucked on her clit and Vanessa had never felt so much pleasure in her life. She was dizzy with lust and her eyes were hooded and rolling into the back of her skull. Brock went up to suck on and kiss her nipples and Vanessa moaned from his feathery light touch.

"Wanna make you feel so good baby," Brock said as he went higher up and kissed the sensitive skin on her neck and gently bit it, leaving hickeys in his wake. Vanessa felt herself of brink of coming so she had to say something.

"F-fuck I'm gonna come!" Instead of stopping, Dane and Brock sped up their movements and Vanessa came with a tremendous amount of force. She squirted, hard, getting her juices all into Dane's mouth and she was shaking viciously as she moaned like a wanton slut. When her orgasm finished, she opened her eyes and rested her head against the pillow, breathing heavily. Dane and Brock were staring at her in awe, amazed by how hard she came.

"Think you can go for round two?" Brock asked and Vanessa nodded, too breathless to speak.

"Wanna try to deep throat me again honey?" Vanessa bit her lip but nodded nevertheless. Brock got on his knees and stroked himself for a little while as Dane got on his knees on the bed too. Vanessa sat up and let out a deep breath, turning towards Brock. She licked up the pre cum beading at the head of Brock's dick and took him in all the way, remembering the weird feeling of his cock in her throat.

As she deep throated Brock, Dane grabbed Vanessa's hand and wrapped it around his dick and she instinctively started stroking it. Vanessa bobbed her head back and forth and pumped Dane's cock, and when she felt their dicks throbbing and twitching she immediately stopped. The three of them were all breathing heavily and Brock flipped Vanessa around so she was on her hands and knees.

"Can we tag team you?" Dane asked.

"Yeah of course," Vanessa said, still trying to catch her breath. Dane got on top of Vanessa and grabbed her lips, lining himself up with her. He slowly slid in, reveling in how wet she was. He groaned when he bottomed out and Vanessa bit her lip, holding back a moan. Dane dug his fingers into Vanessa's hips harder and pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into her. Vanessa let her head fall forward and her hair draped around her face and her shoulders, hiding her lewd expression.

Dane was fucking her hard and fast and before she knew it, he was moaning and pulled out and came all over her ass. He swiped it up with his fingers and shoved them into Vanessa's mouth, making her eat his come. She swallowed it, loving the taste and Dane smacked her ass before letting Brock take over. He grabbed Vanessa's arm and yanked her up so she was just on her knees.

"I want you to ride me." Vanessa nodded, feeling woozy from pleasure as Brock lied down. She straddled him and leaned down, roughly kissing him before she slid down on his dick. Vanessa moaned when her clit touched Brock's skin and she started moving. She rocked her hips back and forth, rolling them and feeling his dick all up in her guts. Brock got bored with the slow pace quickly so he grabbed Vanessa's waist and slammed her down as he thrusted up into her.

Vanessa was dizzy with lust as she bounced up and down on his cock; leaned back and grabbed Brock's thighs for support as he relentlessly thrusted into her. She felt her orgasm nearing and when Dane scooted closer and rubbed her clit, it sent her over the edge. Vanessa threw her head back and loudly moaned as she came again, harder this time than before. She was rocking her hips at an incredibly fast pace and her orgasm was intensified when Brock reached up and squeezed and pulled on her nipples. 

When Vanessa finally, finally came down, Brock pushed her off of him and came all over his stomach. Vanessa went down and licked up all of his hot, sticky cum.

-

"You gotta be kidding me Ness." Silky stared at Vanessa with a look of disgust on her face as they dined at Nobu.

"What?" Silky rolled her eyes.

"A threesome with a old man and a toxic ex? You really out here wylin in the worst way." Vanessa shrugged and sipped on her water.

"I won't do it again." Silky crossed her arms.

"If you do you know I'm finna whoop yo ass." Vanessa giggled.

"Okay mom." Silky flipped her off and Vanessa rolled her eyes. She really did need to stop doing stupid shit like that.


End file.
